Season Two
This article contains episode summaries for the Second season of Charmed 2.0 Principal cast In order of character appearances *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell (24/24) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (24/24) * TBC Damon Williams (24/24) *Charisma Carpenter as Melissa Harrison (22/24) *Brain Krause as Leo Wyatt (18/24) *Ted King as Andy Trudeau (22/24)* *Dorian Gregory as Darly Morris (15/24) *Jeffery Dean Morgan as Lex Williams (15/24)** *credited as main cast from through "2x24" **credited as main cast from "2x10" onwards. Recurring cast In order of character appearances *The Source (1/24) *Patty Halliwell (1/24) *Penny Halliwell (1/24) *Victor Bennet (3/24) *Bill Johnson (5/24) *Pamela Halliwell (8/24) Main plot points Season two focused on the the sisters continuing to learn the craft and deal with big bad Illyrian. Major plot points included: *Illyrian a demon who possess Aaron before later appearing in her true form. *The mystery of the Widmores which begins towards the end of the season. *Piper getting ill to a rare voodoo moon illness. *The effects of the demonic virus (later known as Prometheus virus) and healing properties in Phoebe's dreams. Trivia * Andy becomes the first main character to be killed off, during season two final. * Prue receives a new power in Ms. Hellfire, astro projection. * The Source is first mentioned by name in (2x15) and appears for the first time in (2x22). Its revealed he was the mysterious "he" mentioned various times during season 1. * The events of the last four episodes of the season take place over the course of 1 week, and much like season 1, are a 4-part arc around Illyrian like Hecate in season 1's last four episodes. Secret Keeping's: *Charmed Ones **Daryl learns it in (2x7). ***Mellisa, Lex and Damon do not know the secret. Season Summary Season 2 starts one months following the events of Darkness Falls, later Piper wonders about the Yellow Eyed Man who they briefly meet a month ago, but Prue insists they haven't seen the last on him. Prue's relationship with Andy takes a new turn now that he knows shes a witch. But the two grow closer and their relationship continues to blossom as the season progresses. Daryl also discovers the secret of the Halliwell Sisters, when Andy and Daryl's friendship begins to have issues. Later Aaron enters his dorm, where he is meet by Yellow Eyed Man, Aaron demands to know why he's using this vessel, revealing that a demon has been possessing Aaron. Yellow Eyed Man reveals splitting up The Charmed Ones was the plan, and that Phoebe's nightmares had encountered earlier concerning the demonic virus and healing properties are what he wants to learn about. Illyrian is vanquished by the charmed ones, Meanwhile Yellow Eyed Man enters what appears to be the underworld, and approaches a hooded demon, revealed to be "The Source". He tells him Illyrian failed and Phoebe's nightmares about the Prometheus Virus are not set in motion yet. The Source tells Yellow Eyed Man that the Charmed Ones are going to be more of a problem for them, and says he has plans to send his powerful enforcer against them soon. Mellisa discovers the secret that Piper has been keeping from her, after doing a lengthy background research into witches and demons. She also observes Piper using her powers, unnoticed to her. She decides to keep this knowledge to herself for sometime, until Piper is ready to tell her. When she overhears that Piper may never tell her, out of fear for her safety, she ends her friendship with Piper, who has no idea why. Leo gets a call from "Up There" and Piper asks to go with him. Prue and Phoebe aren't sure if they'll be back. They walk back in the house, and Prue telekinetically closes the door. Season 2 episodes Character Appearances Category:Episodes